


Frostbite

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is stuck in a snowstorm. Good thing Hinata found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2009 way before The Last totally justified snow related NaruHina h/c.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he'd been lying in the forest, covered in snow, when a familiar voice said his name. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto lifted up his head a little and smiled at the face he saw. "Oh hi, Hinata-chan!"

Then she was next to him, and pulling him close and Naruto loved her more than ramen because she was so warm.

"We've been searching all over for you," Hinata told him, her quick hands rubbing up and down Naruto's arms, creating much-needed warmth. Her voice was soft in a pleasant contrast to the fast and firm movements of her hands when she spoke next, "I was worried about you."

Naruto managed to give her a smile. "Good thing you found me, huh?"


End file.
